Slowking
Slowking (スローキング, Surōkingu) is a dual-type Water/Psychic-type Royal Pokémon that is the evolved form of a Slowpoke when a Shellder clamps on its head while Slowpoke is holding a King's Rock. It is one of Slowpoke's final forms, the other being Slowbro. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Slowking are Slowpoke who were bitten on the head by a Shellder. This is often the result of a Slowpoke holding a King's Rock because a Slowpoke holding this item will attract Shellder to bite its head, rather than its tail. Shellder's bite begins to release venom into Slowpoke's brain, causing a chemical chain-reaction which unlocks a superior intelligence and extraordinary power. The more venom the Shellder releases, the more intelligent Slowking will become. However, if the Shellder on its head comes off, it will forget everything it has learned. Its height is 6'07" and weight is 175.3 lbs. In appearance, Slowking looks much like a bipedal Slowpoke with its Shellder resembling a crown, although the shape of Slowking's eyes and the scales on its belly cause it to differ from its pre-evolution. There is a small red gem on the upper part of the "crown." Slowking also have a spiny red and white ruff around its neck. Upon evolving, its tail becomes shorter and presumably no longer produces the sap-like substance that it did as Slowpoke. Much like Slowbro, Slowking has a scaled underbelly. The Shellder on its head is apparently not as tightly clamped on as one would be on a Slowbro's tail. This is likely due to the absence of the sweet tasting sappy substance it would taste if attached to a Slowbro's tail. As it is possible for the Shellder to detach and fall off, but not cause a devolution, it's likely Slowking's evolution is permanent and irreversible for both Pokémon involved. However, as mentioned the Shellder must remain attached to Slowking for it to retain its intelligence and memory. Whether or not Slowking's mental state reverts to that of a Slowpoke is unknown. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Due to the way Shellder's poison reacted with its brain, Slowking possess an amazing intelligence, to the point that it can match that of a human's and can understand and speak the human language. They can plan situations with effective results. Every time Slowking yawns, Shellder injects more poison into it, making it even more intelligent. Slowking can use Nasty Plot and the rarely seen Trump Card attack while being unable to learn Slack Off and Amnesia on its own (those two moves would have to come from the Slowpoke it evolved from). Behavior Because Slowking is much more intelligent than Slowpoke or Slowbro, wild Slowking must lead colonies of wild Slowpoke and Slowbro in times of crisis. According to The Complete Sonic Pokémon Pocket Guide, it has such an easy-going personality that it never gets stressed. Habitat Slowking lives with the Slowpoke and Slowbro at their paradise to lead them. Diet It is very likely that Slowking is an omnivore. In Slowking's Day, Slowking was shown eating seaweed and drinking coconut milk. It may also feed on Fish as well, much like Slowpoke and Slowbro. Major appearances Slowking made its first anime appearance in A Crowning Achievement, where a colony of Slowpoke are attempting to reach the King's Rock in order to evolve into one so that they could help save the colony from a drought. The Slowpoke were faced with many problems since the King's Rock was also surrounded by Shellder and when ever they fail to reach it they evolve into a Slowbro instead. One Slowpoke named Arthur, which was owned by Alice, tries and eventually succeeds. In the end, he leaves Alice in order to be the leader for the colony. It reappeared in Larvitar and Unown's vision in the episode Address Unown. A Slowking belonging to Conway appeared in Tag! We're It...!. It reappeared in Up Close and Personable!. Slowking first appeared in The Power of One. This talking Slowking gave Ash advice on where to find the orbs. This same Slowking made another appearance in a special episode called Slowking's Day that showed what he does on a daily basis. Other Minor appearances A Slowking appeared in the opening scenes of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Slowking, Royal Pokémon. The evolved form of Slowpoke. It possess great knowledge, tremendous intelligence, intuition, and inspiration, and are known for maintaining a level head and it stays calm and collected in any circumstances no matter what. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:2 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon